Chinese zombies
Chinese Zombies are three zombies found when the player scrolls way down to the bottom of the achievements screen on the DS/DSi, iPod Touch/iPhone/iPad, Android, Windows Phone 7 and PC Game of the Year versions of Plants vs. Zombies. To access it, players keep digging deeper and deeper, past a pipe, Lex and a Zombie Worm, gems, (and, in the iPad and DS version, Baron Digo and a Chuzzle, and in the PC and iPod Touch/iPhone versions, a pipe and from another PopCap game), and Bjorn's skeleton until they reach it. These zombies bare no resemblance to the Kung-Fu World zombies or Great Wall ombies. Versions iPod Touch/iPhone On the iPhone/iPod Touch version, Chinese Zombies are some zombies in traditional Chinese clothing in what appears to be the Yuyuan Garden of Shanghai, China. To be more accurate, it's the Huxin Ting (Mid-Lake Pavilion) in Yuyuan. iPad, DSi and DS The iPad, DSi and DS Chinese Zombies are very similar to the iPhone/iPod Touch versions, but it includes another zombie with chopsticks and a Chinese noodle takeout container on its head with brains on it. There are noodles hanging from the takeout container. Also, the Chinese building is more distant and less colored, and there are clouds surrounding the Chinese Zombies. On the iPad and iPod Touch, scrolling down to Zombie China earns the player the achievement Down the Hole!. PC and Mac Chinese Zombies are only accessible in the GOTY, which can be reached by scrolling down on the Achievements screen. Players will see Lex (a character in Bookworm) and a zombie worm, then some gems, then a Chuzzle, then a dead version of Bjorn, a blue peg and an orange peg, a pipe, and finally Baron Digo and some Zuma balls before reaching Chinese Zombies. Peking Express and Down in the Hole! cannot be achieved on this version. Xbox 360/PS3 Although Chinese Zombies are not in the Xbox Live Arcade or PlayStation Network version of the game, going to the Leaderboards and then selecting the Survival: Endless option, Lex, the fossil, and gems can be found by scrolling down farther. The pattern continues until the very end. Down the Hole! and Peking Express These two achievements happen when you visit Zombie China. It is one of the easiest achievements in the game. It is only found on the games that involve having to scroll down. When you achieve it, it records your record and you can try to break it. Gallery Zombiechinaipad.png|Zombie China as seen on the iPad (reversed). Zombie_China_Flipped.jpg|Flipped Zombie China on the PC. Plants-vs-Zombies-Great-Wall-Edition-03.jpg|Some Chinese Zombies in the Great Wall version. PvZ GW.png|Chinese Zomboss in the Great Wall version. scree568x568.jpeg|A chinese zombie in an advertimesment of [https://itunes.apple.com/cn/app/zhi-wu-da-zhan-jiang-shi/id439615801?mt=8 a chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies.]. 1897764 480150342112249 3715789608955802238 n.jpg|Zombie China in the Android Version. CHINESEZOMBIETOY.PNG|Chinese Zombie Toy. Trivia *The Chinese Zombies are possibly based on Jiang Shi (殭屍, ginger corpse), a type of Chinese zombies. **This is also evident in the style of clothing the Chinese Zombies wear. What they wear are clothes to be worn on the bodies of deceased people in the Qing dynasty and their headwear. *Going to China in the achievements section is a reference to the "dug all the way to China" joke. See also *Down the Hole! *Peking Express Category:Zombies Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Zombies with "Unknown" Toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies Category:China exclusive